


sensitive ears

by planetundersiege



Series: Catradora Week 2020 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Life in the Horde (She-Ra), Pre-Canon, Sensitive Hearing, Waking Up, Wordcount: 100-500, alarms, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catradora Week 2020: Day 4: PastThe day started like always, with a loud piercing sound of a machine
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922770
Kudos: 44





	sensitive ears

The day started like always, with a loud piercing sound of a machine, the alarm going off and waking all the young Horde recruits. After reaching the age of thirteen, the soldier training really intensified, and after the age of fourteen, which was the current age of Catra and Adora, the morning alarm sounded at four in the morning instead of five, just like the regular foot soldiers.

This was of course to prepare these young soldiers to be about how their lives would look like when they finally joined the army and got to be part of the glory, and cary the honor of conquering Etheria from the evil princesses, to make lord Hordak proud while clenching the planet of traitors.

It should to any soldier to be, be the greatest honor to be part of this ever functioning machine, to be a valid cog in it to keep everything running. And to Adora, it really was, even though the change of getting one hour of sleep less per day was still new to her schedule. Last time a schedule change had happened was when she had turned ten, and they went from being woken up at six to five, and it had been a havoc on her for weeks.

But, like a good part of the Horde, she still got up and put on her armor, ready for a simulation. But Catra was still in the bed, covering her ears with Adora’s pilling, her tail tucked between her legs as she tried to not get overwhelmed by the still ringing alarm. Feline ears, Adora guessed.

They were sensitive and it was like this every single morning, and Catra never managed to get up until  _ after _ the alarm had stopped. Adora felt a bit sad, seeing Catra clearly in some pain but trying her best to hide in, pain being seen as a weakness in the Horde. So, she made sure no one was actually looking at Catra, and went on their merry way on the way to the dining hall for the breakfast of ration bars.

Eventually, the alarm stopped, and Adora had already gotten all of Catra’s clothes for her. so that she could quickly slip into them, and then they could hurry off to the dining hall together.

“How’s the ears?” Adora asked as Catra put her shirt on.

“The usual, you know, you don’t have to stay behind for me every day, idiot.”

“I know, but I want to.”

“You’re so cheesy, you know that?” Catra asked, and then took Adora’s hand in her own. “Come on before they’re out of food.”


End file.
